Mecha Sonic
| species = Robot | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = Dark orange with black sclera | height = 4'7" (144 cm; normal) 3'5" (106 cm; pony) | weight = 290 lbs (131 kg) | nationality = None (speaks with an American accent) | hobby = Unknown. | goals = Kill Sonic the Hedgehog (ongoing). | crimes = Destruction Attempted murder | type of villain = Artificial Intelligence }}Mecha Sonic is a powerful robot built by Dr. Robotnik. He can roll into a ball and Spin Dash just like his living counterpart. He can also float as a spiky ball and attack from above. History After the failure of Silver Sonic, Dr. Robotnik made another Sonic robot named Mecha Sonic in early February of 2008 to destroy Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, he appeared in Sky Sanctuary Zone piloting Robotnik's Egg Mobile, he used the ball and chain from Green Hill Zone and the swirling ball pods from Metropolis Zone, when both of them failed he tracked down Sonic and Tails and Mecha Sonic dashes across the arena while destroying the warp point to the arena. He fights Sonic and Tails until they beat him and escape to the Death Egg while the sanctuary collapsed, however Mecha Sonic survived and after Robotnik's defeat by the hands of Hyper Sonic, he moved in to destroying Knuckles, who had become a friend of the blue hedgehog. When Knuckles arrived at the sanctuary he was picked up by the Eggrobo and Mecha Sonic revealed himself. He destroyed Eggrobo and was ready to face the echidna himself while the floating island is seen to slowly sway down in the background. Knuckles defeats him and Mecha Sonic retreats to the Master Emerald, receiving his own Super State, he tries to attack Knuckles while having to constantly charge up on the emeralds power as he had limited access to his super form, after a minute Knuckles destroyed him as Sonic came to save him. Relationships The Sonic Robots Mecha Sonic's relationships with Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic are simply as friends, all three of them go their own ways unless they are commanded to work together to take out Sonic. Physical Description Mecha Sonic is the tallest Sonic robot, he is the first Sonic robot to be colored blue and has the largest spines, he also possesses a pointed nose and orange feet. He has one black rectangular eye with a thin, orange rectangular iris. Personality Initially, Mecha Sonic lacked his own personality, acting as another of Robotnik's obedient robots. However, after his defeat at the hands of Sonic and Knuckles, Mecha Sonic's personality drastically improved, eventually developing free will. As Mecha Sonic's personality developed, he became arrogant and extremely self-confident in his abilities, many similar traits that he shares with his organic counterpart. When confronting Sonic in Sky Sanctuary Zone, Mecha Sonic held a deep hatred towards the real Sonic, and considered himself the superior of the two of them. Theme Song "Sonic 3 & Knuckles Act 2 Boss Music" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVnn0fVoiV4 Voice None. Gallery Mecha Sonic 3.png Trivia *Mecha Sonic is the first Sonic villain to manage to achieve a Super State. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters